til death do us part
by missfandoms
Summary: she crashed into the ground and as she laid there dying she whispered "goodbye Nico"
1. Revealed

**Audrey**

Audrey was angry, of course she had every right to be. Ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus everything was falling apart. Everyone was fighting and she was sick of it and now Nico and Jason got to look for Diocletions scepter without her.

"Why can't I go?"

Nico walked with Audrey to the ship railing.

"Listen Audrey with Percy and Annabeth gone we need someone to guard the ship."

"Why can't Leo do that?"

"Because Leo has enough to deal with, I don't know Frank well enough to give him this job and I don't want Hazel doing it. Besides, if you come with you could get hurt."

"Oh so I am strong enough to guard the ship but I'm not strong enough to look for a stupid scepter?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"then how did you mean it?"

"Nico" Jason called "we should go."

"Audrey" Nico said

"Just go."

Nico gave her an I'm-sorry-I-have-to-go-please-don't-kill-anyone-because-of-me look then ran off to catch up with Jason.

"Gods, why didn't I join the hunters of Artemis when I got the chance?" Audrey Thought

Her mind wondered back to how they first met

"No! I'm not going to, he's a boy!" Audrey complained

"Listen Audrey I need someone to watch him while I'm gone, please?" Percy pleaded

"fine."

Audrey's thoughts were interrupted by Hazel and Piper.

"Audrey, me and Piper have noticed that you and Nico have been fighting a lot lately and if you don't mind us asking, what is going on between you two?" Hazel asked

"well, I've been going to camp since I was about three and well, about three years ago Nico came to camp. it's all Percy's fault, he asked me to watch Nico, help him around camp and stuff. Well, like a fool, I said yes. After a while me and Nico became best friends. I had told him something I had never told anyone. Once he was gone I realized I had a crush on him, but he was so reckless and always ran off before I could say anything and finally when you guys left to find Percy I came with because I learned a long time ago, where ever Percy is, Nico is usually right behind him. So I had to come with. That was my big mistake. Then when we rescued him I got to tell him how I felt, even bigger mistake. He told me he didn't feel the same way but he still cares for me, just not how I wanted him to."

"Is that why he's so quiet?" Piper asked

"No, he has entirely different reasons for that." Audrey Answered

Just then Nico and Jason appeared on deck.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed and ran up to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, Jason weakly smiled.

"something happened" Audrey thought "but what?"

She looked at Nico. He just shook his head.

A few hours later Audrey noticed Nico up in the crows nest. So Audrey climbed up the rigging and sat down by Nico.

"ok, spill it, what in Hades happened down there?"

Nico looked at Audrey, his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Nico, have you been crying?"

"me? No…..Yes."

"why, can you tell me or is it another secret you can't tell me for another three years?"

"Audrey, I am sorry about that. When we looked for Diocletions scepter Cupid was there, he….he made me confess, about"

"Gods, I hate Eros, he's even worse than Phobos."

Nico managed a small smile.

"I forgot you've hated him a lot longer than I have. what did he make you do?"

"He told me something actually and it was defiantly never had expected."

"That was?"

"That I…..I would give my life for someone I care for."

"Well that could be anyone, now or in the future."

"I know, but you can't help but wonder."

Nico was silent then said in surprise "What is that?"

A giant screen that looked somewhat like an iris message had appeared in front of the ship. On the screen was Annabeth and Percy near a giant woman about forty feet tall, black and wearing a dress made of a nebula.

"Nyx" Annabeth said

"hello Annabeth, my daughter has told me so much about you!"

"which one? you have literally thousands. Annabeth asked

"My demi-god daughter." Nyx replied

"demi-god?" Annabeth repeated

"oh yes I'm sure you've heard of her, her name is Audrey, Audrey Noir."


	2. Percy Explains

**Percy**

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Annabeth complained. "I've known her longer than anyone else and it seems like I'm the only one she didn't tell! And I can't believe you didn't tell me about it!" she glared at Percy, He held his hands up out of defense "Annabeth the only people who knew were me and Nico. Besides, I wasn't even supposed to know."

"What do you mean you 'weren't supposed to know'?" Annabeth asked suspiciously Percy began telling Annabeth the story.

"It was right after the battle of the labyrinth, I had just let Nico leave when she came out of behind a tree, she shouted at me saying 'I can't believe you just let him leave! He needs to stay here where he can be safe!' she turned black, screamed then disappeared. The next day when I asked her about it she had no choice but to tell me, but she made me swear on the river Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Wow, all these years and she hid that from everyone, no wonder she was so good at keeping her temper under control, knowing that getting angry would turn her into that."

"Yeah, I don't think she was very good at controlling the darkness, Nico told me that once, she threw a car at him… she must get super-strength or something."

"But why would she tell Nico? He didn't seem so special, Audrey treated everyone the same way, so what bond did she have between Nico that let her tell him?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine."


	3. the Truth

**Nico**

"Audrey, why did you lie to everyone?" Jason asked. After the message disappeared there was about five minutes of peace before everyone figured out what had just happened, then they all demanded an explanation.

"Ok, technically I didn't lie. I never let on who my Parent was." Audrey stated

"Let me rephrase that. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because she's Evil, Insane, she's super powerful and the mother of tons and tons of Monsters and minor gods like Eris. I didn't want to risk telling you what I was. I was afraid you'd think I was like her. I'm sorry." Audrey replied

"That's what you told Nico!" Piper Exclaimed

"Wait, you knew?" Leo glared at Nico.

"She made me swear on the river Styx I wouldn't tell anyone." Nico replied

"I can't believe you hid that from everyone! From me!" A.J. Exclaimed

"listen, I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd hurt everyone like this." Audrey apologized

"Audrey, you know we can't trust you anymore. How will we know you haven't been telling people what we're up too, for all we know it's your fault that they knew Nico was looking for the doors of death." Frank said.

"I would never do that!" Audrey exclaimed

"yeah! I don't believe Audrey could ever do anything like that!" Nico defended.

"Sure, like we should believe the girl who has lied to us from the beginning and the boy no one really knows. We'd be idiots to believe you." Leo exclaimed.

"You were an idiot from the beginning!" Nico exclaimed.

Leo ran at Nico. "SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"STOP!" Audrey yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Audrey. Nico walked slowly towards her. "Audrey, calm down." He said. Audrey looked at her hands. "No! Not again!" She screamed and everything went black.

After about twenty minutes the darkness faded.

"Ok Nico, seeing as you seem to know everything, could you tell us what the heck just happened?" Jason asked

"Audrey has this ability, it's kind of a safety trigger, every time she go's through an extreme emotion she goes supernova, either her body or eyes turn black depending on how extreme the mood is." Nico replied.

"Please say that's the only thing that she can do." A.J. said in fear. Nico shook his head.

"She can shadow mimic, become invisible, she can phase through things, she can control nocturnal animals like Bats and Owls and she is way more powerful at night. She might be able to do more, but we haven't figured out what."

"What do you mean she can 'shadow mimic'?" Leo asked.

"She can copy any form that has a shadow, so just about everything, when she does her body becomes transparent, exactly like a shadow." Nico answered.

"What happens when she calms down?" Hazel asked

"She returns to normal, she has very little control of her powers."

"How has she been at camp so long without anyone figuring out?" Piper asked

"that doesn't matter, we need to find her!" Nico exclaimed

"how?" Leo demanded "she can turn INVISIBLE! We wouldn't even know where to start!"

"you wouldn't, but I would" Nico said. Then he shadow traveled.

Nico reappeared in front of a tree fort. He climbed up the rope ladder, stepped on the wooden platform and walked through the door. He paused, this is where the trouble had started, where Audrey had told him her secret.

"Audrey?" He called. He walked through another door into the center room where Audrey was sprawled out on the floor, listening to her IPod and writing in her journal. She had this habit of trying to figure out what songs fit a person, Nico crouched down to look at her current list

Audrey: Lost cause – Imagine Dragons. Long live – Taylor Swift. Perfect – P!nk. Youth – Daughter.

Nico: Monster, Demons, Lost cause – Imagine Dragons. Perfect – P!nk

Percy: Count on me – Bruno Mars. Human – Christina Perri.

Annabeth: Keep your eyes open – Taylor Swift.

Leo: Raging fire – Phillip Phillips.

Hazel: Medicine – Daughter.

"Nice list, I love being called a monster." Nico said.

"You have to listen to the song before you judge it! Besides, if anyone is a monster it's me." Audrey said scowling

"That's a lie and you know it." Nico said.

She put down her pencil and sat up.

"Soo, I guess you're here to convince me to go back, am I right?" Nico nodded "to bad."

"What!" Nico exclaimed.

"You heard me. I am NOT going back. The second I step back onto that ship is the moment that I win ten million dollars."

"Audrey." Nico complained

"No! Nico, now that they know who my mom is they'll think 'oh because her mom's bad she must be bad too!'"

"you're over reacting!"

"Said the one who left everyone because he was afraid of his won feelings!" Audrey shot back. Nico hung his head.

"I, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"but your right, I did run off, but you never have! You've stood up to countless gods including Phobos!" Audrey scowled.

"he was acting like a jerk."

"he was a jerk." Nico said.

"if I go back can you promise me that they'd treat me like they used to?" Audrey asked. Nico shook his head.

"Exactly! In fact they'd probably grill me to see if I was working for Gaea!"

"Audrey, if you don't come back with me I will tell everyone the only reason that you agreed to stay with me was because you had a crush on Percy." Nico pressured.

Audrey gasped "you wouldn't!"

"I totally would."

"Ugh! I never should have told you that…. Fine I'll go."


	4. Falling

**Audrey**

As soon as Nico and Audrey had shadow traveled back to the _Argo II_, the rest of the crew demanded an explanation.

"Well, one night fourteen years ago, when my mom escaped Tartarus like she had done every night before, she met a man, he the most attractive mortal she had ever seen! Hair as dark as onyx and his eyes were as green as emeralds. They fell in love, yada, yada, yada, they had me. After I was born, my mom raised me in Tartarus, she taught me how to survive and fight during the day, then at night she'd take me to the upper-world to be with my dad. Unfortunately, four years later, he died and apparently I looked so much like him it was beyond what she could bare! She brought me above ground and left me to die, fortunately for me a Satyr found me and brought me to camp where Chiron raised me as his own. The end."

"Do you remember who your dad was?" AJ asked.

"No, all I can remember is what he looked like and his big warm arms." Audrey replied.

"There's still one thing I don't get, when you went cyclone you said 'No! Not again!' what is that supposed to mean?" Frank asked.

"There have been a few times I've lost control over my anger… and I'd rather not talk about it." Audrey answered.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud coming from above them.

"Someone's on the upper deck!" Leo exclaimed and he bolted up the stairs. They heard a sickening crack and Leo fell back down the stairs. Audrey rushed over to him.

"Leo? Leo!" she tapped on his cheeks trying to wake him up. She heard another loud thud, she looked forward to see a rather large pair of _Nikes_, her eyes moved up to an ugly head, with only one eye on its massive forehead. The Cyclops raised his hand and knocked her unconscious.

She woke up gagged and hogtied on the floor of her cabin. She counted out the bodies around her. Seven…. Eight…..Nine! She worked off her gag with her lips.

"Great! Everyone's here! At least were all safe!" she said happily.

Nine muffled cries answered her.

"Just a sec!" she morphed her hand into a knife and cut herself free, than began working on everyone else.

After everyone had been cut free, they began to devise a plan.

"So, first we've got to get out of this room." A.J. stated.

Audrey walked over to the door.

"You can't open the door, it's locked and I've already tried." Jason pointed out. Audrey shot him a smug grin.

"Are you sure?" she held out her hand, her index finger had morphed into a key. She put the key into the lock and turned it, then tried to open the door, it swung open easily.

"You were saying?"

"But now we need a plan." Jason said.

"The only option we have is to use our abilities." Audrey stated.

"Well that's easy for you guys, but what about me and Hazel? Am I supposed to charm speak them over board?" Piper complained.

"That might actually work." Leo said.

"Oh!" Audrey smacked her forehead, "Why didn't I think about it before?" she walked back into the cabin and up to a chest of drawers, she opened up the third to the bottom, moved the clothes out of the way and put her finger into a now exposed hole and pulled up. It was filled with celestial bronze weapons!

"I had this put in, just in case."

"Audrey you are a genius!" Frank praised

After they all had adequate weapons they quietly made their way out of the room and half-way up the stairs.

"On three!" Audrey whispered "one…two…Three!" and they burst up the stairs, Audrey caught the first Cyclops by surprise and jumped onto his back, plunging her knife deep into his flesh, then leapt off before he became dust and was blown away with the wind.

She began counting the others, making sure they were all accounted for.

"let's see, AJ, Hazel and Frank have one, Jason and Piper have another….. Where's Nico?" a scream interrupted her thoughts, she looked for the source. There was Nico, He was facing the largest Cyclops alone, the Cyclops had knocked him to the ground, it was preparing to strike, Audrey had a burst of pure courage and she ran at the Cyclops, knocking it over the edge, split second later she was hurdling towards the edge, the Cyclops had her by the ankle! She had slid over the railing and now was clinging on for dear life.

Nico ran to the railing and held out his hand, Audrey shook her head.

"Nico, in your condition there is absolutely no way you could pull me back onboard."

"I have to try!"

"You can't save everyone, you should know that most of all."

"But, you are the only one who cares about me! If you die no one would notice me, even if I disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Stop lying to yourself! Do you think that everyone would take a detour off of their desperately important quest to save you if no one cared about you? You weren't the pariah, I was, I was always the one who was unimportant, the one who didn't matter. Heh, my first real quest and I die."

"Don't say that!"

"but it makes sense doesn't it? That one of us would die? The prophecy only mentions seven people, but with me you and AJ that makes 10. So go! Don't let anyone else end up like me, poor little Audrey. But if you die too." She used the last ounce of strength in her body to hoist herself up and kiss him on the cheek. "see you in hell."

And she let go of the railing and as she fell memories of her past swarmed her

"Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Audrey"

"Nah, I know Grover pretty well, I'm sure he'll be fine for a while."

"So, you like Mythomagic? Me too!"

"I need to find him!"

"Let's kick some Titan butt!"  
"Jupiter? You mean Zeus…. right?"

"Leo! You crazy idiot!"

"PERCY!"  
she crashed into the ground and as she lied there dying she whispered "goodbye Nico."


	5. Farewell

**Nico**

Once the last Cyclops had disintegrated they landed the _Argo II, _Nico ran towards Audrey, "Please don't be dead!" he whispered over and over again. When he got to her body he knew it didn't matter, she was gone. His knees gave out under him, he collapsed to the ground. Tears began to fill his eyes, he tried desperately to blink them away, but to no avail, he began weeping. He leaned over and whispered "you mattered to me." He picked up her now lifeless body and began walking her towards the ship; he walked up the gangplank carefully, as not to drop his precious cargo. When he set her down on the top deck of the ship AJ couldn't contain her emotion. She began to bawl and ran down to the lower deck to mourn in her room. Hazel and Piper were crying too, Frank gave them both a hug, trying to let them know it was Okay, but he ended up crying too, unable to keep it in. Jason stared at her body thinking "She can't be dead, she was too full of life! How could she have died?" but Leo got angry,

"This is your fault!" he yelled at Nico, he stormed over to him. "it's your fault she died! You had to go it alone! You should've known Rin would've helped you at first chance!"

"My fault? This is my fault?" Nico Shouted back "whose fault is it that the Cyclops got on the ship in the first place?" Leo punched Nico in the face; they both fell to the ground and continued fighting until Jason pulled them apart.

"Don't think that just because Audrey's dead doesn't mean we'll let you kill each other! She's gone and you to are fighting over it like little boys and a toy. Audrey wouldn't want that."

"No," Said a voice from behind them, they turned around and saw AJ "she'd want us to finish what we started."

"but what are we going to do with her?"

They had to build Audrey a coffin, the decided on purple and silver, Audrey's two favorite colors. Leo, Nico and AJ all pushed it off together. Since Leo got to build the coffin, Nico got Audrey's camp necklace, ten beads, one for every year she spent at camp. AJ got her _IPod 4, _she maintained Audrey's grand tradition of list-making and she almost forced Nico to listen to _Monster,_ they both agreed Audrey had been right,

Nico had been dreading telling Percy about Audrey's death, but after the excitement of rescuing them had subsided Percy noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, Where's Audrey?" he asked

"Ummmm, Percy…Audrey is… Audrey's… She not here Percy, she.. died." Percy chuckled

"Nah, I'm sure she's just pulling a fast one on you like she does all the time."

Percy went on to the ship calling out her name, after a few minutes of searching he came back out.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere." Nico heard the fear in Percy's voice.

"Percy, she's dead. I saw her with my own eyes." Nico said

"But… She can't be! She wouldn't die! She couldn't die, that wouldn't be like her. She wouldn't die like this."

"She died saving my life, if she had a choice that would've been it, she would've wanted to die saving my life."

"but, she's gone, that doesn't seem right. She was the little sister I never had."

"She was everyone's little sister." Piper said "Everyone adored her, Even the Ares' kids, even though they didn't like to show it."

"We should get going." Jason said.

"Ummmm, Nico?" A.J. said

"Yeah? What?"

"I don't think Audrey's dead, I can't explain why, I just have this feeling, you know?"

"Okay, I assume you want to go look for her?" AJ nodded. "you can, I don't mind." She smiled and the shadow traveled away.

"Where did AJ go?" Hazel asked

"To mourn." Nico lied.

After the final battle against Gaea was over, Percy thought Audrey deserved to be remembered, so he went to Chiron. Chiron agreed that she did deserve to be remembered and they decided to put up a statue in her honor, it was of her, holding her sword and grinning, like she did while she was training, the inscription said "To all the hero's who have died, my your spirit's live for ever in Elysium and our hearts."


	6. Sneak peek

Audrey woke up, she rubbed her eyes, she tried to stand up, only falling seconds later, she looked around, trying to remember where she was and how she got there. it was cold, the air was dry, "Why does this seem so familiar?" she thought. She looked around, it was difficult to tell, but she thought she saw a river of fire. her eyes widened in terror, she knew where she was and it is definitely not where she wanted to be. She heard a voice "Hello dear, did you miss your mommy?" 


	7. BONUS!

Hey guys! Miss Fandoms here, so, how'd you like the story? please put up a review.

So, without further ado I will announce

**A look into the black**

this is the next story, told from AJ and Nico's point of view, plus a surprise character that has yet to be revealed.


End file.
